


Wake Me up

by Ralos



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 2020Happy Birthday Tenn!, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Part 3 spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: “……明天早上，想吃蛋包饭。”
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 3





	Wake Me up

**Author's Note:**

> *惯例，本篇为九条天中心的无CP清水，但我永远抱着一颗三角的心，如果您不能接受还请自由地点x。  
> *含有少量主线三部10-12章剧透。  
> *祝食用愉快，能够留下评论会令我非常开心。  
> *今年也生日快乐，My dear little angel.

“你还不睡吗？”  
八乙女乐的声音把他从自己都没发觉的走神状态里惊醒了，他把视线从电视屏幕上抬起来，移向正站在面前的人——他不知道自己露出了什么样的表情，但对方微微皱起了眉，内容虽然还无可避免地带刺，声音却放得比刚才更柔和了，“之前每天说着自我管理、专业精神和作息不规律影响皮肤的是谁啊？”  
九条天轻轻吸一口气，暗自在心里做下表情管理的笔记——他当然不介意被关心，但同情、怜悯或者无论什么乐此刻怀着的、充满那人风格的保护欲都是他现在最不想要的东西。他已经不想再被提醒自己的无能为力了。尤其是在这么多年以后，在他以接近严苛的标准自我要求着一直生活一直努力一直战斗到了现在以后。他以为就算那无数个艰难度过的白昼、无数个榨干最后一点体力才休息的深夜并不足够（永不足够），至少也能够让他更加、更加、更加接近完美的，尽管真正的完美不可触及。但或许这种刺痛也是他应当承受的代价，至少能够提醒他不要放松，他是否已经太过懈怠了、太过于依赖另外两个人——  
突然靠近的人让他本能地想要向后避开，又立刻强迫自己停住了：八乙女乐正俯下身来，眉头紧皱地打量他，像是想要说什么、又找不到合适措辞的样子，犹豫得简直不像平时直率过头的人。  
他意识到自己沉默得太久了。

“如果你下次不和龙喝酒到大半夜的话，我一个月里至少能再多早睡一周。”他想要这样回击，一边尽可能地控制表情、装成无事发生的样子，好让对方停止这种完全多余的担心，但仅仅只是设想接下来的小规模争吵就已经让他疲惫得想要叹气了。那不是遗憾、后悔或者无奈，不如说他现在根本感觉不到多少情绪波动，只是单纯地觉得疲惫，疲惫得连思考、说话甚至呼吸都是负担，像是胸腔里坠着无形而沉重的、一路向下滚动的巨石，拖曳得腰背都忍不住要弯下去，再如何死死支撑也不过是阻挡它片刻而已，想要寸进却绝无可能，也只剩下叹息还仿佛能够略微缓解这种重压。  
“喂，睡着了？”对方的手在他面前晃了一下，“困了也别在这里睡啊，客房已经收拾好了。”  
那声音甚至比刚才要更柔和了，陌生得他只在对方主演的最新剧集里听见过。大概他真的吓到乐了。  
“……没有，”他摇摇头，又深吸了一口气，才勉强有力气把话说下去，“……还不想睡。”  
对方脸上立刻浮出不赞同的表情来，但还没来得及再开口，屋主已经端着浅粉的马克杯走了过来——龙到底什么时候买的新杯子，他们两个的留宿有频繁到这种地步吗？  
但包括经纪人（甚至有时候还要算上社长）在内，TRIGGER里很少有人能拒绝十龙之介满怀期待的要求，尤其他本来也几乎不会主动提出什么。也因此从他第一次敢于开口邀请另外两人来家里吃饭到现在，就算过程可能有什么波折，最终三个人还是会围在那张餐桌前面一起说出“我开动了”。现在回想起来，次数简直多得让他快能记住自己固定座位上桌面的花纹了。  
更何况是在龙因为被刻意设计的绯闻而满怀愧疚地向他们道歉了不止一次以后……在他们让龙孤身一人站上了舞台的今天。龙的问句甚至还没说完，他们已经近乎匆忙地异口同声答应下来，才在对视里确认了想要多少为早前事件做点弥补的共识。他和乐难得有这种默契，倒把提出要求的人自己吓了一跳，才露出欣喜的、明亮的、一如既往的笑容来，灿烂又温柔，如同海面倒映日照的粼粼波光。

那个杯子被递进他手里，加了蜂蜜的热牛奶令人安心的味道与氤氲的温暖水雾飘上来，然后是恰到好处的温度透过光滑杯壁传递到掌心。他终于意识到自己之前一直觉得冷。  
大概是因为没有正常进餐吧。但就算终于离开那里、（并且因为没能及时赶到上台的缘故）也有了自由活动的空隙，他仍然没有胃口。放在平时他至少有足够的意志力强迫自己做好健康管理，就算吃不下太多东西、稍微补充一点营养也是好的。但今天他太过疲惫了，不要说是主动提出借用厨房、或者讲一句想要吃龙做的饭，就连在路过便利店的时候顺手买一袋糖果的力气也没剩下。  
对今天早些时候的回忆随即引发雪崩般的效应：徒劳的逃离尝试、昏暗弥漫尘土气味的地下室、和——九条天掐断了再一次往糟糕方向滑落下去的思绪，小声道过谢，便低下头去啜饮那杯热饮。  
它非常温暖。  
他抬起头，栗色眼瞳温柔的注视里仿佛存着和那杯牛奶同样的热度，让他隐约觉得多了一点独自面对冰冷黑暗夜晚的力气，但对方却抢先一步开了口，显然听见了之前他和乐的对话。  
“还不想睡的话，再多坐一会也没关系哦，”十龙之介说，“我也还不困，天想聊聊的话随时都可以的。”  
“……不，不用了，”他轻声说，“没关系的。我现在去睡。”  
但那杯牛奶的温度精妙地卡在某个临界点上，烫到让他没法大口喝完、又温暖得让他不舍得放开手，这样说完之后九条天也并没有站起来，而是沉默地双手捧着杯子，继续坐在那里。  
大概是从刚才的回答里推测出他希望独处的结论，十龙之介没有再多说什么，只是轻轻摸了摸他的头发，就扯着八乙女乐一起离开了。  
客厅里一时间安静得几乎能听见自己的呼吸声，他伸手取过茶几上的遥控器，把电视的音量调大了三格。  


他在奔跑。  
脚下的道路长得无穷无尽，两侧隐没在一片黑暗里，只有最远最远的地方泛着隐约的柔和光晕，他不知道那是什么，但确定自己需要到达那里，他必须到达那里。赶在——  
赶在什么以前……？  
他踉跄了一下，重重摔倒在地上。周遭浓重的黑暗没有散去，因而他也没法弄清楚自己是被什么绊到了、还是因为长时间的奔跑而耗尽了体力。四周一片寂静，只有含糊又渺远的低语，更清晰的、剧烈撞击着鼓膜的则是他自己的心跳声音。他勉强站了起来，但无论怎样调整呼吸也无法平复。他觉得很热，额头滑落的汗珠越来越多、直到模糊视野，他抬起手去擦，意识到自己的体温高得异乎寻常。  
对了，他是从医院里跑出来的。  
离开场的时间没有多久了，不快点赶到会场不行，如果自己缺席的话，那些为了与他们相见而投入了时间精力与感情前来的观众们会有多失望、会有多难过呢，而我本该让她们露出笑容的，在梦一样的时光之中——  
絮语变得更大、更嘈杂，模模糊糊夹杂着他的名字，语气轻快又亲近，并且渐渐清晰起来。大概是等待入场时闲聊的女孩子们吧，那么会场也很近了。只要再坚持一下就好，他想着，竭尽全力地驱使着沉重疲倦的身体，再一次迈开了脚步，向呼唤着他的地方跑去。 

“……天……”不知道过了多久，不知道跑出了多远，但他仍然没有到达那里。唯一的不同是越发清晰的那个声音，清晰到能让他听出其中渐渐染上的惶急。肺里烧灼般地痛起来，双腿因为太长时间的奔跑酸软得快要感觉不到，他用力咬着嘴唇，逼迫自己把注意力从哀鸣着抗议的全身上下收拢回来，只专注于迈出眼前的一步、然后是下一步、再下一步。  
熟悉的声音带上了哭腔——是他让他等得太久了吗？对不起，对不起——在抽泣与哽咽之间断断续续地重复呼唤着他，但听起来已经不再期待得到回应，比起呼喊更近似自言自语：不抱半点希望的、出于本能的、无助的宣泄而已。  
别哭啊，他急促地喘息着，缺氧让大脑一片空白，只有模模糊糊的念头胡乱地往外冒，又赶在他有所觉察之前，便水泡一样地在顷刻间消散了。哭得这么厉害的话，你会——  
“天哥哥……！”  
那个声音忽然间消失了，死亡般的沉寂里仿佛有谁探出了一只手、攫住他的心脏，然后用力攥紧了，不然无从解释为什么他现在会觉得呼吸困难、觉得全身发冷、觉得眼前黑暗一片什么也看不清楚——觉得如此痛苦。  
他想要继续奔跑，但刚刚迈出半步、就再一次摔倒在地上。受伤或者疼痛在此刻都是细枝末节，他伸手撑在地面上，想要重新站起身，可过度疲惫的身体里没剩下一丝一毫的精力，再如何压榨也没法将自己支撑起来。  
怎么可以停在这里。陆还在等他，他必须去找陆，他答应过陆自己不会和他分开——但是他半步也挪不动了。他找不到陆了，哪里都找不到，是啊，因为陆已经离开他了——不，不是陆离开了他，是他自己做了选择，是他抛弃了陆——是他自己的错。  
全都是他的错。  
撑着地面的手臂彻底没了力气，他摔下去、或者是黑色的浪潮卷了上来，无可躲避如同铺天盖地的网，紧紧缠裹上身时又像细密的丝，一寸一寸地将他吞没其中。

然后眼前亮了起来。  
并不是灯光大亮、如同白昼的程度，那只是从头顶嗡嗡作响的昏暗日光灯、和打开一条不宽缝隙的门口洒来的光，但至少足够他环顾时看清四下，尽管他并没有这样的余暇：陆就在他眼前，近得触手可及。  
他想要伸出手去，但动弹不得，不是因为还在犹豫。手腕被捆在背后，有谁压着他的肩膀，好让同伴把绳索绕过椅背，然后收紧、再收紧，到手指开始发麻的地步。  
得想办法逃出去。他还要……但陆为什么在这里？这明明和IDOLiSH7没有关系，为什么陆会来？  
他没来得及继续想下去：像是忽然惊醒了似的，陆猛地抽了口气。大概突如其来的冷空气刺激了肺部，紧随而来的就是剧烈的咳嗽，和越来越艰难、越来越沉重的呼吸声音。  
他竭尽全力地挣扎起来，但结果只是连同椅子一起狼狈地摔在地上。纯木的高脚椅意外地沉重，带起巨大的响声。陆的脸侧向他这边，但因为缺氧而蒙上水雾的双眼似乎已经没法聚焦了。作为替代，勉强尝试着向那里移动的同时，他一直没有移开视线。  
他没有选择逃避的资格。  
他看见并未缩短分毫的距离，看见光束里一粒一粒飘落下去的尘埃，看见陆困难地呼吸时蜷起的脊背，看见陆用力攥紧胸口衣服时发白的指节。  
——在细弱的、万分艰难地从喉咙里挤出来的，呼救般的短促尖叫以后，一切戛然而止。  
能听见的一切消失了、能看见的一切消失了、能触碰到的一切消失了，他拼尽全力向前伸出手去，向陆（曾经）所在的方向。  
那儿一片虚空，就和周围的任何地方一模一样。

到了最后，除去伤害了最重要的人以外，他所做的一切——还是没有任何意义。  
  
他想要尖叫、想要哭泣、想要徒劳地求助，但张开口却发不出半点声音，空气好像变成了最柔软的堵塞物，严丝合缝地楔进他的口腔里，没留下半点挣扎的空隙，只是无可反抗又毫无道理的压制。  
他甚至没能喊出陆的名字，一次也没有。  


清脆的碎裂声响把他惊醒了。  
九条天猛地睁开眼，下意识地飞快环顾左右、想要寻找陆的踪迹，但只看见地上乳白色的牛奶痕迹，和躺在那一滩狼藉中间的，浅粉色马克杯的碎片。  
在他来得及调整好自己、然后站起来收拾以前，两个成年人的声音已经从楼上传了过来。  
“怎么了？”  
“天？！没事吧？”  
“……没什么，”他低声答应着，抬起头去看，意识到自己的视野还有些模糊之后立刻中断了对视，站起身来，“抱歉，我现在打扫。”  
“不不不、没关系的，”屋主一边说着，一边飞快地下了楼梯，身影旋风般地卷出客厅又卷回来，说到下半句话的时候已经拿着毛巾到了他边上，蹲下身开始捡那些碎片，“我来收拾就好了！天去休息吧？”  
“但是……”  
“但是我不小心把水杯打翻了，龙家里又没有多余的床单，”八乙女乐没让他说完，自顾自地从二楼接话道，“所以今晚得跟你挤一下。”  
他立刻想要拒绝，但作客的情况下没理由反而叫主人跟别人挤在一起睡，何况以那两个人的体型来讲就算King Size的床也有点太为难了——但他还没开口答应，清理完杯子残骸的人已经抬起头来，早有准备般地加入了对话：“太狡猾了！我也想大家睡在一起啊，像合宿一样的不是很好嘛？”  
“那样的话床就不够大了啊……”TRIGGER的队长装模作样地思考了一下，“要么把茶几挪一下，直接在客厅地板上睡吧？”  
“……”九条天一言不发地来回扫视另外两个人，并后知后觉地回想起，他们两个都是从乐的那间客房里出来的。  
所以这就是他短暂睡着期间，那两个人偷偷摸摸合谋出来的“智慧结晶”。  
至于泼水是不是失手，就根本没有讨论的必要了。  
最先露出心虚表情的当然还是就在旁边的人，十龙之介和他对视了一会，显而易见正在非常努力地思考多一个说服他的理由，并很快露出自己最让人无法拒绝的、仅限TRIGGER内部使用的灿烂笑容：“而且天不是很早就去海外留学了吗？就当补一次修学旅行也好嘛。”  
“……下次，”他终于开口说，“如果乐在工作场合只能拿出这种程度的敷衍演技，就一周禁止吃荞麦面。”  
“没必要说到这种地步吧！！等等，你说谁敷衍啊？！”  
他轻车熟路地自动屏蔽了对方紧随而来的喋喋不休，站起身去拿清扫工具，打算赶在龙收拾好碎杯子出来以前处理掉地上那滩牛奶。  
遥控器还搁在手边，他拿起来，把正播放着《i7警察》片尾曲的电视关掉了。 

没花多长时间，三个人就把客厅收拾停当，挤进被子里互相道了晚安。  
大概刚才睡了一觉的缘故，他并不觉得很困。但对视必然引发无可回避的交谈，所以九条天只好僵硬地平躺着，盯着从窗帘缝隙漏进来的一丝月光出神。  
之前不应该开电视的，他想，回忆起从虚构情境中落进噩梦里的最后一根稻草。但归根结底是他动摇了，是他……仍然太过软弱。一切都已经不同了，陆有了新的、能够照顾好他的同伴，甚至——在这样的深夜里，或许他能够对自己承认——已经成长到了想要帮助他的地步，那么或许他应该试着再多信任他一些，信任陆能够（在同伴们的帮助下）管理好自己的身体状况，能够妥善应对现在的高强度日程和精神层面的压力，能够成为足够站在他对面、被他视作强敌的，另一个偶像团体的主唱。  
尽管九条天并不情愿、也很难适应这样做。  
就像他始终难以接受陆不再是永恒停留在自己身后的病床上，那个全心依赖着他、注视着他、需要被他守护的弟弟了，但事实如此。就像他也有了新的梦想要守护和实现，遇见了新的值得信赖的同伴，并且下定决心要和他们站在一起、永不分离，无论踏入深渊还是攀上顶点。

“……明天早上。”九条天轻声说，音量低得像在自言自语，但原本沉默得像已经睡着的两个成年人立刻给了回应：左边是懒洋洋的“嗯？”，右边温柔地问道“怎么啦？”，不约而同地，像是一直等着他开口似的。  
话说回来，这两个人真睡着的时候根本没这么安静。  
他开始有点担忧自己今晚的睡眠质量了，果然还是不该答应一起睡的。  
但左右两个身高超标的成年人存在感太强，他试着翻动了一下，实在没法从两个大型障碍物之间找到逃跑的空隙，只好叹一口气认命，克服最后一点点对于提出要求的抗拒，继续说完了下半句话。  
“想吃蛋包饭。”  
随之而来的是非常愉快的应答声，让人不用扭头去看就能轻易设想出那双正闪闪发亮的蜂蜜色眼睛、与同样温柔又真挚的微笑。  
另一侧伸来的手揉乱了他的头发：“快睡吧。再熬夜就更长不高了。”  
也许是残存的疲倦拖拽着，他没对这句小小的挑衅作什么争辩，就在停留于发顶与身侧的温度里慢慢闭上了眼睛。 

九条天知道，这一次醒来，会有足以对抗一切噩梦的、蛋包饭与小兔子形状苹果块的温柔味道。

**Author's Note:**

> 为数不多的埋梗：  
> 1.“如同海面倒映日照的粼粼波光”：当然是cue的Shine on the Sea.  
> 2\. 9噩梦里最后听到的、7的呼救声来自正在播放的i7警察电视剧（（
> 
> 简单地说时点就是（非常明显的）愿闪海当晚，因为绑架事件和7假装发作的关系多少有点ptsd的9……啊欺负他好开心（对不起）可是真的很开心（……  
> 本来预计是无脑糖水2k短打，结果还是随口的flag“最多最多不会超过5k”应验了……（看着word显示5k7的字数统计）我也不知道为什么，可能这就是染的进化方向。  
> 自己其实觉得蛮平庸的，但是朋友说很喜欢，我就很开心。虽然我还是觉得睡一起的H/C完美符合糖水定义（？）  
> 没有更多要说的了，就这样吧。再一次地，喜欢的话希望可以留下评论，谢谢读到这里的你。  
> 也再一次地，生日快乐。今年也谢谢你，今年也非常爱你。我的天使。


End file.
